Waking Up in Las Vegas
by kiyoshi rin
Summary: F4, Yuki, and Makino celebrate Makino's 23rd birthday at the MGM. Things become fun and Yuki and Soujiroh become closer...closer than they wanted. They wake up in a hotel room to find that they have gotten married and the paparazzi has found out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HYD :]**

"Happy birthday, Makino." A male with a perm said as he held a birthday cake with twenty three candles stuck on it. He walked over to a female with short hair. She smiled as he placed the cake down and joined her at the table surrounded by her friends.  
"Thank you, everyone for celebrating my birthday with me and thank you Tsukasa for throwing me this party." The female  
smiled at her five friends. They sang happy birthday to her and she blew out the candles on the cake.  
"Here, this is from me." A girl with long hair sitting on the left side of Makino said as she handed her a package wrapped in pink with a blue ribbon tied into a bow. She opened it to find a music jewelery box that played a soft melody.  
"Arigatou!" Makino said as she hugged her best friend of nearly eighteen years.  
"You're welcome, happy birthday!" Yuki smiled at her.  
"Makino, here's my gift." Soujiroh, who was sitting next to Yuki, handed her a small black rectangular chest that she opened. It was a fine China tea set.  
On the tea pot and cups were the words "strength" engraved on.  
"Thank you Soujiroh-san." She smiled at Soujiroh who just responded with a smile and nod.  
"Here you go," Akira handed her a set of keys.  
"Eh?" Makino was confused.  
"Go look outside the window." Akira pointed. She obeyed and looked out the window of the MGM restaurant Tsukasa had reserved for the night She saw a red Porsche outside with a huge pink ribbon plastered on the roof. On the hood of the car was a poster that read: "Happy Birthday, Makino Tsukushi."  
"Akira-san, that is such a generous gift." Makino said in awe.  
"No problem." Akira winked at her.  
"I'll be taking that." Tsukasa grabbed the keys from her hand.  
"It was my gift." Makino said.  
"You can't drive!" Tsukasa shouted.  
"Eh, why not?" Yuki asked and F3 looked at Tsukasa and Makino.  
"I guess we should tell them." Makino said and Tsukasa had a silly grin on his face.  
"Makino is going to have a baby."  
"No way!" Akira shouted.  
"Un believable." Soujiroh said.  
"Congratulations!" Yuki held Makino's hand.  
"Akira's right, that kid's going to have Tsukasa's genes." Rui joked as he punched Tsukasa on the shoulder softly sinceTsukasa was near him. "Well, i guess it's time for my gift."  
Rui stood up from the table and headed over to the glossy white grand piano that was centered in the middle of the restaurant. He opened the cover and sat down at the piano. Melodious music flowed from the piano as Rui's fingers tapped the piano keys. Makino tried to decifer which piano piece Rui was playing but the melody did not sound familiar to her at all. Once Rui was finished, he went back to the table and sat down on the right side of the table.  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
"It's beautiful, but I didn't recognize the melody." Makino said awkwardly.  
"I didn't expect you to, after all it is a piece I composed." Rui stated.  
"Really?!" Tsukasa shouted in shock.  
"Yeah, I haven't named it yet though, but it's for you Makino." He handed her the music sheet in a binder with no title on it.  
"Thank you, Hanazawa Rui." She smiled and placed the binder carefully in her bag.  
"Okay, let's get this party started!" Akira shouted. The rest cheered except for Yuki who looked at them with a slight sadness only Soujiroh had noticed. Soujiroh said nothing but went with the flow as Akira popped open the bottle of champagne. He poured it into five glasses and was about to pour it into a sixth one when Tsukasa stopped him.  
"Makino can't drink." He said and handed her a glass of orange juice.  
"Wow, you're on the road to becoming a good father aren't you?" Soujiroh was suprised at his carefulness. He turned to look over at Yuki who was quietly sipping her drink and eating a piece of the cake Makino had cut and served.  
After the party was over, the Domyoji couple headed back to their suite, Rui was going back to his own suite and Akira was going to do his thing.  
"Coming, Soujiroh?" Akira asked his best friend who was walking very slowly. "You can go first. I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air." Soujiroh shouted to him in which Akira replied with a nod. The mafia boss headed out the restaurant leaving only Yuki and Soujiroh there.  
"So...what's wrong?" Soujiroh asked after a brief moment of silence.  
"Nothing." Yuki said quietly and downed her champagne.  
"You say it's nothing, but you face begs to differ." Soujiroh took a seat next to her and poured some champagne for himself.  
"I don't know what's wrong...I...guess I'm jealous."  
"Jealous?"  
"I mean, when I look at Makino, she has such a bright future ahead of her and she's got everything laid out for her already. She's expecting a child with the person she loves compared to me who just is a nuisance to the person I like."  
"You're not a nuisance." Soujiroh tried to comfort her.  
Yuki just laughed. "You know how I always go overboard." She finished her drink and poured another.  
"Well you're not the only one. Look at me, I'm always just running from you." He held his glass out as Yuki poured him another.  
"I don't blame you from running from me, I mean, I would even run away from myself." She gave a drunk laugh and drank the glass of champagne.  
"Why do you...chase after me anyways?" Soujiroh had been wondering this from the start.  
"Well, right now, you're the only constant in my life, everything is just slipping through my finger tips and I figured I could at least catch one thing. I was hoping that would be you." She smiled and drank the glass. Her head rolled around as she tried to stay conscious.  
"You know," Soujiroh looked at her. "you're not half as bad as you think you are." He drank his drink and poured another.  
"Really now?" She looked up at Soujiroh's eyes. "You're such a flirt."  
"I never realized it until now, but you have nice eyes." He stared at her and she stared back at him. The gap between their faces got smaller and smaller.

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please read AND review :] thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki's eyelids fluttered open and the sunlight made her eyes hurt. She blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust and she took in her surroundings. Her head was pounding but she could see make out her surroundings. There was a nightstand and an alarm clock on it that showed the time. It was around 8:00 a.m. She concluded that she was in a hotel room and wondered who had brought her here. Suddenly she jumped as she heard a groaning and muffling noise. She turned to her left and found a person next to her sleeping with his face down. Her eyes widened as she screamed. The guy sprung up and she couldn't believe who it was.  
"Nishikado-san?!" She exclaimed in shock.  
"Yuki?! What are you doing here?!" Soujiroh asked in shock and the two edged away from each other until they fell off the bed. Yuki screamed as she realized Soujiroh was topless with only a pair of boxers and she was only wearing a tank top and underwear. She and Soujiroh both tugged for the blanket and eventually Yuki won. Soujiroh grabbed a pillow and covered his boxers.  
After a few moments of panicking, the two got dressed and sat own on the bed. They looked away from each other in awkwardness and Soujiroh rubbed his head that was pounded furiously.  
"I guess you got your dream come true." Soujiroh said casually.  
"What?!" Yuki demanded. "you think I wanted to sleep with you?!"  
"Well you like me don't you?" Soujiroh stated.  
"Yeah, but I wanted a healthy relationship first." Yuki pointed out. She put her hands to her temples and rubbed them. Soujiroh looked at her and then gaped.  
"What is that?!" He demanded.  
"What is what?" Yuki challenged. He grabbed her left hand and pointed at the silver ring on it.  
"Eh?!" She was in shock as well. "Wait..." She used her right hand and grabbed the male's left hand.  
"No way..." Soujiroh said in shock.  
The doorbell rang and Soujiroh offered to answer it. He hoped that it was Akira and he could tell him that this was just a dream. He opened the door and paparrazi started snapping photos. This is bad, Soujiroh thought and his headed pounded harder as the noises the cameras were making accelerated.  
"What's going on Nishikado-san?" She walked to the door way.  
"No!" Soujiroh shouted, but it was too late. The two were caught on camera.

- Tokyo, Japan -  
"Good morning." A woman greeted her husband as he sat down at the table.  
"Good morning." He turns on the television and begins eating.  
"We're live here from Las Vegas, Nevada where the famous tea maker, Nishikado Soujiroh is staying at." A reporter appeared on the screen and stated.  
"Soujiroh?" The mother looked up at the sound of her son's name. The father paid no heed and resumed to drinking his coffee.  
"Here at the MGM hotel is where he stayed with his newlywed wife." The reporter continued.  
Soujiroh's father spit out his coffee and stared at the screen Soujiroh was on the screen covering his face along with his supposed wife. "Get me the phone." He commanded.  
The butler came back moments later with his cell phone on a pillow. The man picked it up and dialed the number. He began to watch the news again. On the screen, Soujiroh picked up his phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Soujiroh."  
"Yes?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Oh just hanging out with a bunch of friends." Nishikado laughed awkwardly.  
"Really now? I'm watching the news right now and you're with you newlywed wife." His father reported to him. His father saw his son's shocked expression and girl had tried to closed the door and finally succeeded.  
"Listen father, funny story..."  
"Come home right and bring that wife of your's too!" His father commanded and ended the call.

- Las Vegas, Nevada -  
"What happened?" Yuki had noticed how down Soujiroh had felt.  
"We need to leave now."  
"What?"  
"My parents want to meet us." Yuki's eyes widened at the words. This was all happening so soon for her. She recalled what she had said last night about Makino already getting married and all that but this was just crazy. Was her wish coming true in a speedy way?  
"Come on, let's get going." Soujiroh said.  
"How? The media is practically camping outside our door and there's no other way to get out." Yuki pointed out.  
Soujiroh whipped out his phone and dialed Tsukasa's number.  
- Domyouji Suite -  
"Hello?" A voice asked groggily.  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
"Soujiroh, what are you doing calling so early?" The voice mumbled.  
"This is an emergency." Soujiroh quickly filled in the F4 leader on what had happened and it caused Tsukasa to become alarmed.  
"Okay I got it." Tsukasa hung up the phone and woke up Makino who was sleeping soundly on the bed. "Makino." He shook her.  
"Hmm?" She asked, half asleep.  
"Yuki's in trouble."  
"What?!" She sprung up.  
"We need to act as a distraction for Soujiroh and Yuki."  
"Why?" Makino was dazed as to what was going on.  
"I'll explain it to you later but right now we need to change."  
"Okay." She got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.  
- SoYu hotel room -  
The two waited for Tsukasa's signal and they stood near the door. Time seemed to be going so slow and Yuki could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She looked at Soujiroh who seemed frankly calm by all this and wondered how he could keep his cool at such a time like this.  
"Hey..." Soujiroh started.  
"Yes?" Yuki asked.  
"When we get to Japan, we'll annul this marriage so no need to sweat."  
"Oh, right." Yuki felt a little disappointed, she had thought Kami-sama had given her a chance to finally be with Soujiroh. She knew though that Soujiroh would never come to like her as more than a friend, who was she compared to all the other girls he dated? She wasn't anything special, she wasn't from any high class club, and she didn't even come from a high class family.  
"Ah! Domyouji!" Yuki heard someone shout follow by a flash of camera and movement towards the left.  
"Now!" Soujiroh opened the door and grabbed Yuki's hand. They ran down the hallway and into the lobby where Akira waited with a car ready for them.  
"Soujiroh!" He shouted and the two got inside the black car.  
The window rolled down, "Thank Akira, I owe you." Soujiroh said.  
"Just give me the numbers of all the girls." Akira smiled and the car drove off.  
Yuki sat there and realized they were still holding hands but Soujiroh must have thought the same since he let go of it. She could feel her heart pounding fast, was it from the adrenaline...or was it something else?


	3. Chapter 3

-MGM Hotel –

"Soujiroh owes us big time." Tsukasa mumbled as the media and paparazzi surrounded Makino and him. He tried to smile and his phone rang.

"Rui?" Tsukasa asked as he tried to keep the media away from Makino.

"Akira's got his men, so when I say 'go' you and Makino make a run for it."

"Okay."

"Ready…go!" Rui said on the phone and Tsukasa grabbed Makino's wrist and made a dash for it. They ran with reporters chasing after them. Akira's men interfered with reporters and held them back as the couple ran. They went into the elevator before the door closed and pushed it down to the bottom floor. Akira and Rui stood there waiting for them and together they drove off in a limo.

"That was a close one." Tsukasa sommented as he lay back in this seat. "Makino, is the baby okay?" He touched her stomach.

Makino nodded. "If anything happened to it, I would have punched the reporters."

"By the way, why did Soujiroh and Yuki leave so early?" Rui asked. "What was with the media?"

"Turns out Yuki and Soujiroh got married." Tsuakasa responded.

"EH?!" The other three were shocked to here such news.

"Soujiroh? With Yuki?!" Akira claimed in shock.

"How unexpected." Rui commented.

"Y-yuki!" Makino managed to say.

-SoYu-

"We're almost at the airport." Soujiroh told Yuki who was staring out the window. "Yuki."

"Eh?" She turned to face Soujiroh.

"I said we're almost at the airport so get ready to leave."

"Hai." She said softly and turned back to the window. Meanwhile, Soujiroh was thinking of a game plan, who knows how well his parents will take this.

They arrived at the airport and Soujiroh got the two first class tickets and boarded the plane. They quickly got themselves settled on the plane and Yuki looked out the window to avoid eye contact with the person next to her. She looked at the ring on her finger and touched it carefully. In less than 14 hours, she will be back to the old Yuki again and not be labeled as Nishikado Soujiroh's wife. Part of her was relieved that all the media attention would be gone but part of her felt disheartened.

"You alright?" Soujiroh asked as he tilted his head to the right.

"Yeah." Yuki forced a smile.

"Don't worry, once we get the marriage annulled, you'll be back to your normal life."

"Right." She confirmed as if it was a way of persuading herself.

"You should get some sleep, it's going to be a long flight." Soujiroh told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Before she realized it, she had drifted off to sleep. Soujiroh decided to listen to music and while he was listening, his vision drifted off to Yuki who was sleeping on soundly. He looked at her intently, she wasn't that bad looking. Her eyelashes were long and made her look attractive and her lips were red and plump. What was he thinking? He was about to have a marriage annulled and here he was thinking about her. What was going on in his mind?

"I need to see more women." Soujiroh concluded that was why he was thinking of even kissing her. He was just feeling the symptoms of withdrawl of not partying with other heiresses. He suddenly felt weight on his shoulders and he turned to look at Yuki had her head tilted on his shoulder. Oh well, Soujiroh thought, it's only going to be for a little while…

-Nishikado Estate-

"Danna-sama, what are going to do?" The woman wearing traditional Japanese kimono asked the man who was also wearing traditional clothes.

"Hm…that rascal, getting married without our consent." He grunted as he sat at the kontatsu writing calligraphy. The musky smell was just a way for him to ease his anger along with uses the ink brush as a weapon and attacking the rice paper.

"Danna-sama, should we force them to annul the marriage?" His wife asked as she poured some tea in a cup.

-JAL-

Yuki opened her eyes to see her vision being slanted, she turned slightly to the left and realized Soujiroh was asleep and he had his head on top of hers. She blushed a deep crimson as this was the closest she has ever been physically with him, aside from the whole situation at Las Vegas. She smiled brightly and closed her eyes again, she didn't want to ruin this moment that may be in her memory for a long time.

"Attention all passengers, this is the Co-captain of flight 12A speaking, please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land. Arigatou." The intercom announced which woke up Soujiroh. Yuki mentally cursed at the intercom for ruining her special moment.

"Yuki, are you awake?" He asked and shook her a little.

She yawned and stretched before waking up fully. "Where are we now?"

"We're about to land, so put on your seatbelt."

"Hai." She strapped herself in and felt the plane slowly descend. There was a little turbulence which caused her to grab her husband's hand. Once it had calmed Yuki realized what she had done and apologized while turning red. Soujiroh merely looked away and pretended nothing happened which made Yuki pout a little but she ignored it. The signal to take off the seatbelts appeared and the couple took it off.

"Ne, Nishikado-san, are we going straight to your parents house?" Yuki asked as they boarded off the plane.

"Hai." Soujiroh walked out and noticed a pretty flight attendant. He winked at her and she bit her lips. Yuki glared at Soujiroh and ignored him as they walked.

"Oi, this way." Soujiroh told her when she went the wrong way.

"I-I knew that." She stammered and followed playboy out the right way. They spotted a black limo waiting for them and they got on. Yuki played with the edge of her coat, she couldn't believe she was about to meet Soujiroh's parent's for the first time. She didn't even have a gift! Worse yet, her family background weren't what one would consider desirable.

"Hey, just relax and don't provide any unnecessary information. Only answer the question they ask and if things get rough, I'll handle it." Soujiroh told her as her discomfort could be felt a mile away.

"Wakarimashita." She nodded, but she still ended up fiddling with her coat. The male smirked as he watched the girl with her head down trying to look calm. It was so like her to act that way.

-Circus Circus-

"Oi, Makino, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your hamburger." Tsukasa noted as the burger was still there untouched and she had not asked for thirds yet.

"I'm just worried about Yuki." She said and rested her head on her palm.

"We all are, but not eating can be bad for the baby." Rui said.

"Yeah, starving the baby might make him as stupid as Tsukasa." Akira tried to lighten the mood.

"Oi, are you asking for a fight!" Tsukasa demanded while the other three laughed.

Makino giggled and began eating her burger when suddenly a camera flashed.

"Mo~, Hanazawa Rui, what are you doing?" Makino asked.

"We might have another press conference one day and this could be useful." Rui smiled nicely and snapped another picture. Makino groaned and covered the camera with one hand while using the other hand to eat.

"That's so like Makino to do that." Akira laughed at her.

"Akira, not you too!" Makino grumbled with her mouth full.

Once Makino was done eating, which was around twenty minutes later since F3 was already done, they stood up when Tsukasa noticed something.

"Ne, Makino, you have to be more obscure, your shoelaces are untied."

"You mean observant, baka." Makino stated as he knelt down to tied her shoes.

"You're not a servant." Tsukasa laughed. "you're the baka." As he tied it, the lace broke.

"Isn't that usually bad luck?" Akira asked.

"I wonder how Yuki-san and Soujiroh are doing." Rui commented. Makino could only hope they were okay.

-Nishikado Estate-

"We have arrived sir." The driver announced and opened the door for Soujiroh and Yuki. They got out of the car and Yuki looked at how big the place was. It seemed like one of those old fashion Japanese estates found in samurai movies except this had a touch of modern to it. There was a beautiful koi pond on right, in front of the house and she looked at it. It was even bigger than her own home.

"Come on." Soujiroh called to her and she ran to follow him.

"Pardon me for the intrusion." she said before entering. Soujiroh took off his shoes and walked in and Yuki did the same and she saw how grand the place was. It was something she would never be able to afford. Yuki concluded that she could not even afford the rice paper that was used for the traditional door.

"Soujiroh-sama." An old woman bowed to him. She was wearing a grey outfit that seemed to be found in those historical dramas that the maid's wore back then.

"Obaa-san." Soujiroh greeted, "Where are outo-sama and okaa-sama?"

"They are in the living room waiting for you to return." She bowed. "Follow me."

They headed to another old fashion room except this one was bigger than the room they were in before. She looked up and on the wall there was the word in calligraphy: Discipline. She trembled slightly as she saw the words, by looking at it, she knew the creator was no softie. She looked and saw two people, a man and a woman.

"Outo-sama, okaa-sama, this is my wife, Matsuoka Yuki desu."

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Matsuoko Yuki desu, yorushiku onegaishimasu." She bowed at a ninety degree angle and stood there.

"Hajimemashite, watukshi wa Soujiroh de okaa-san, Nishikado Hanako desu. Yorushiku onegaishimasu." The lady bowed slightly. Yuki could tell she was poised and worthy of being the hostess of an inn by the way she acted. She could also feel the aura of a gentle nature that many sophisticated women had.

"Watashi wa Soujiroh de otou-san, Nishikado Nanjiroh." The man said curtly and Yuki's hand trembled as the aura she felt was discipline and toughness.

"Have a seat." The mother smiled at Yuki and poured her a cup of tea.

"Soujiroh, what were you thinking when you married a girl without telling us?!" The father demanded and Yuki winced at how angry he was. Soujiroh took a seat and bowed down.

"I apologize." The male bowed down to the man. "To solve this, I have proposed that the marriage be annulled."

"Damedaiyo." His father said in a stern voice.

Soujiroh looked up in shock. "What?!"

"Danna-sama." His mother said.

"If this marriage gets annulled, how do you think our reputation would be like? It's your mess therefore you have to be responsible for it, you will stay married to her."

"Demo," Nishikado started before his mother interrupted.

"It's okay isn't it?" His mother said happily. "Oujo-san is from a rich family anyways right?"

Yuki and Soujiroh looked at each other for help. Damn was this going to be more trouble than expected.

**Please read and review! Thank you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter!! :] Thanks for the support!!**

"Nani?!" The mother exclaimed in shock. "You're not an oujo-sama?!"

Yuki bowed her head. "Sumimasen. I come from a poor family."

His father boomed. "Nishikado Soujiroh, why did you marry a woman from the lower class?! Are you trying to shame our family?"

"You're the one who shamed our family outo-sama." Soujiroh glared at him.

"I'm sorry if we scared you Yuki-san. It's just I thought you were from a rich family."

"In any case, the annulment cannot happen." Their father said reluctantly.

"Why? I thought you didn't want me marrying low." Soujiroh proclaimed. Yuki felt her heart hurt. What? Was she too low class for his taste? Sure he may be her love right now but her dignity prevented her from being told off like that.

"What's wrong with being poor? Do you think I wanted to be born poor in the first place?" She demanded. "It's not like I wanted to marry you in the first place either!"

Nishikado's parents looked on in shock as the girl berated Soujiroh. Who knew that soft-spoken girl in the beginning could have such fire come out of her.

"Anyways, Yuki-san, you'll need to be taught the Nishikado traditions." His father told her.

"H-hai, Nishikado-san." Yuki regained her composure and bowed.

"From now on, you will call me outo-sama and my wife, okaa-sama." He replied.

"Wakarimashita, outo-sama." She said humbly. Soujiroh looked on in shock as they were actually accepting Yuki into the family.

"You two, even if you don't like each other, I want you two to act like a dignified couple in the public. With these news, I'm sure the media will be tracking your every move."

"Ano, okaa-sama, is it okay if I go visit my parents? I need to tell them of what just happened." Yuki asked.

"Of course, Soujiroh, go with her."

Soujiroh got up and Yuki followed him out the door. He entered the limo along with Yuki and silence befell on them as both were looking away from each other.

"Listen," Soujiroh started, "just because we're married doesn't mean I'm obliged to love you. I hope you understand that." He didn't look away from the window as he said this.

"I know." Yuki turned to look at him.

"In public we may look like a couple, but in private we are obliged to do our own thing, so I hope you don't interfere with my life and I won't interfere with yours." Soujiroh set her straight with the guidelines.

"I understand." She said quietly. The car had come to a stop and she stood in front of her house. She took a deep breath; Soujiroh stared at her panicky expression and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." He said and he held her hand as he led her back home. Her heart pounded and she was afraid he could feel it, she tried to suppress the beating but it only made it worse. She told herself he was just comforting her, nothing wrong with comforting her friend, her attempt to persuade herself failed. She knew she liked him.

"Tadaima," She said as she opened the door to find her family glued to the television.

"Yuki, welcome back. Ne, there's a F4 guy who married some young lady. What was that young lady thinking marrying so young, her parents must be even stupider to allow her to be in Las Vegas in the first place.

Soujiroh coughed and bowed. "Konnichiwa." The parents looked at the television and at Soujiroh.

"EH?!" They said in unison as Yuki explained she was the girl on television.

"Yuki, why did you do such a thing?" Her father asked her and Yuki could only apologize.

"It's okay isn't it papa?" Her mother tried to calm her father. "Hello Nishikado-san. I'm Yuki's mama, Matsuoko Sayumi desu." She smiled. "This is Yuki's papa, Matsuoko Kentarou."

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Nishikado Soujiroh." He bowed.

"Hi, I'm Yuki's imouto, Matsuoko Emi. Hope we get along, nii-chan." A high school girl smiled. "Ne, nee-chan, you picked out a good guy."

Yuki glared at her to tell her to be quiet but she didn't catch her look. "Ne, nii-chan, do you like my nee-chan?"

Soujiroh looked at Yuki who silently told him to say nothing, but he just smirked at her. "Yes, I do like her."

"Yokatta, I was scared it might be a shotgun wedding." Her sister said. Yuki thought, bingo.

"Anyways, I'd like to meet your parents." Yuki's father said.

"Yes, sir." Soujiroh responded.

"Why don't we have a family dinner tonight?" Yuki's mother suggested. "I'll pick a good restaurant."

"Yes, ma'am."

"No need to call me ma'am. Just call me okaa-san or mama."

"Yes, okaa-san." Soujiroh hesitated before saying.

"Well, Yuki, you must be exhausted from the flight." Her father said.

"I'm fine. I need to get some things since I'll be living with Nishikado-san."

"Nishikado-san?" Her mother questioned. "Why the formality?"

They looked at each other. "She's just used to calling me that, right, dear?" Soujiroh said calmly.

"H-hai." She was flustered. "Right."

"Let's go get you some clothes." He helped her up and she led him to her room.

"It's…small." Soujiroh had tried to find the right word but only this came out. "My koi pond is bigger."

"I realize that." Yuki said.

"Listen, if we're going to act, you'll need to act confidently too. It will look like a scam if you stutter like that again." Soujiroh told her.

It is a scam, Yuki thought but kept it to herself. She went around the room and grabbed some clothes for the stay at Nishikado estate.

-Dinner-

"Ne, papa, do you think Soujiroh will make Yuki happy?" Yuki's mom asked as they waited for the Nishikado's to arrive.

"I would hope so."

"Ne, papa," Emi started. "Where are they?"

As if on cue, the four arrived and they bowed before they sat down. They each did their greetings and sat down with Yuki's parents and one side and across was Soujiroh's parents. Yuki sat with her parents while Soujiroh sat next to his. The family stayed quiet as if scrutinizing each other and seeing who would flinch first, the atmospheres made Yuki want to hold her breath. Once the food had come, it started get less tense and relaxed a little.

"My, the food here is delicious." Soujiroh's mother commented.

"Ah, yes, this is my favorite restaurant." Yuki's mother added.

The women made small talk while the men were still staring each other down. Yuki could still feel discomfort in the air as she ate some of her yakisoba.

"I have a proposal to make." Soujiroh's father suddenly said.

"So do I."

"I will train your daughter so that she is up to par with the Nishikado standards." His father stated in a serious tone.

"I will train your son so that he can be able to protect my daughter." Her father said in the same strict manner.

"How about this then, for one whole week, Yuki will stay at the Nishikado residence while Soujiroh stays at your home."

"Fine by me."

"Okay, the training begins tomorrow."

Soujiroh nearly spilled his tea as he heard the decision and Yuki buried her face in her arms. She was starting to regret getting married to Nishikado-san already.

**Once again, please review! Thankies!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Training for Yuki starts tomorrow as well." Soujiroh's father said while sipping some of his tea.

"Danna-sama, I think we should have Soujiroh with Yuki when she does her training. She might need support."

"Hm…" He thought about it for a while before conceding. "Fine, Yuki's training will start after Soujiroh finishes his."

"Hai." Yuki bowed. Soujiroh finished his bowl of rice silently as he wondered what awaited him the next day.

-Matsuoko Residence-

Yuki awoke to the sound of a doorbell and she opened the door without thinking only to regret it.

"Morning sunshine, are you trying a new hairstyle today?" The tall male ask as he saw his wife's physical state.

"Huh?" She asked groggily and checked in the mirror and became fully awake. Her hair was disheveled and her one of her tank top straps had slipped off her shoulder, not to mention her faced looked really exhausted. She ran into the bathroom and washed up before her embarrassment could get even worse.

Soujiroh looked at her panicky state and began to laugh. She probably had forgotten about how he had already saw her in her physical state. A mental picture of her in her underwear popped up in his mind and he tried to erase it, but to no avail. Dammit, he cursed in his head.

Yuki washed her face with water and looked in the mirror. She had a red tint on her cheeks and she shook her head. She couldn't believe Soujiroh saw her like that and he teased her! Yuki combed her hair and hoped her dad had something horrible planned for Soujiroh.

"Oh, morning Soujiroh." The man greeted the male who stood by the door with his luggage.

"Good morning outo-san." Soujiroh bowed and waited for the invitation in.

"Come and sit." He motioned to the couch in the living room. Soujiroh carried his suitcase into the living room and sat down with an awkward silence.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Matsuoko announced as she placed down the last dish on the dining table. "Emi, where is Yuki?"

"Probably in the restroom trying to make herself presentable." Emi predicted. "Morning papa, mama, and onii-chan. Itadaikimasu." The rest said their greetings and began eating. Soujiroh stared at the food in front of him which was foreign to him. He looked at the cloudy soup that contained blocks of white and green vegetable like food.

"What is this?" He asked curiously.

"Miso soup." Emi told him as she hurriedly ate her rice.

Yuki came out to see Soujiroh drinking bit of the soup. "Is it good?" She sat beside him and began eating. He nodded and drank some to which he heard a flash go off.

"What are you doing?!" Soujiroh asked in shock.

"Taking pictures. Who knew that the great womanizer, Nishikado Soujiroh would drink commoner's soup!" She took another one with her disposable camera.

"Should I have taken one of you in the morning?" Soujiroh snickered and Yuki pouted.

"Appa, umma, onii-chan, onee-chan, I'm leaving! Bye!" Emi ran to the door and slammed it after she walked out.

Yuki's mother picked up Emi's dishes along with her's and placed it in the sink. "Oh, Soujiroh, you can place your things in Yuki's room."

"What?!" Yuki shouted which made Mr. Matsuoko jump.

"Yuki, don't shout like that." He scolded.

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose." Soujiroh winked at Yuki and she blushed.

"Okaa-san, what are you saying?" Yuki protested as she got up to place her dishes in the sink.

"It's okay, isn't it? Aren't you two married?"

Yuki looked at her ring finger to see the silver ring glaring back at her. She had nearly forgotten that she was already married. She didn't know if her heart was ready…

"Don't worry, I don't want to touch you." Soujiroh whispered as he walked past her into the kitchen. Yuki felt her cheeks heating up once again as she knew he was messing around with her. Part of her felt relieved but another part felt disappointed. Why was that? Was she going insane?

"Soujiroh, do you have any work clothes?" Mr. Matsuoko asked as he saw the male was wearing a grey vest on top of a black dress shirt with a pair of matching grey slacks.

"No, I only wear suits." He replied.

"Hm…come with me." The man beckoned Soujiroh into the master bed room. The man walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Nice outfit." Yuki took more pictures as Soujiroh came out. He wore a regular white t-shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. He covered his face as Yuki snapped pictures.

"Oh, it fits." Mr. Matsuoko commented as he saw his son-in-law. "Good thing I saved my old clothes."

Soujiroh placed his hands in the pockets. Today was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Soujiroh, follow me." The man opened the door of their house and went to the backyard.

The womanizer saw a yard full of leaves scattered around. It was still autumn and the air felt crisp and fresh.

"I need to leave for work, but here is your first task." Mr. Matsuoko handed him a list with a few things scribbled on it. Soujiroh gaped as he read that his first task would be to rake the leaves on the ground.

"Here you go." Yuki said cheerfully as she handed him a yard rake and a large black plastic bag. He sighed and began working. Yuki started snapping pictures of Soujiroh and looked at him intently. If a passerby saw, they would think he was a regular commoner and not some rich heir. If only he wasn't rich, Yuki thought.

"Hey, what are you doing there all spaced out?" He walked up to her which startled Yuki. He wiped his sweat on the shirt and sighed. "Being a commoner is difficult."

"That's how life is." Yuki shrugged.

"Why did I marry you?" Soujiroh mumbled and went back to work. Yuki stayed silent for she didn't know the answer either. What was going through his head when he slid the ring on her finger? There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she had no answers. Yuki did not even remember having a wedding. All she remembered was the throbbing headache and facing the flashing paparazzi after their supposed wedding night. She hit her head with her fist as she realized life would be even more difficult. The upcoming Monday would be painful where she worked.

From a distance, Yuki looked lost in thought when Soujiroh looked over. She didn't even look like the plain nice girl deemed untouchable by playboys like him. She looked like, for a lack of a better word, hot. Soujiroh shook that thought out of his mind and reminded himself that she was Makino's best friend. The one who was always stalking him and chasing him out of any place but she was kind-hearted…and sweet. After admitting all this to himself, he realized he needed a break and he needed women. He felt something cold touch his cheeks and he turned to see Yuki holding a glass of ice cold lemonade for him. His parched throat was thankful as he drank the liquid. She wiped handed him a towel which he also thanked for.

"Maybe you should take a break." Yuki suggested. The two sat on the porch and looked up at the sky.

" I'm sorry…about what I said earlier." Soujiroh apologized awkwardly.

"What did you say that made you sorry?" Yuki asked while drinking some of her lemonade.

"About how I regret marrying you."

"It's fine."

"No, what I said was harsh, what I meant was, I'm not ready for commitment. I'm still a womanizer at heart." He laughed softly.

Yuki chuckled to eliminate the silence but sadly, she knew the truth. He didn't marry her for love, it was just a joke to him. He was just super drunk and out of it. Yuki knew all this but her heart wouldn't budge, damn her heart for its stubbornness.

"So what's the next task?" Yuki tried to distract herself before she got even more depressed.

"Um…cooking?" Soujiroh read in shock.

"Cooking? Have you ever even held anything cooking related?" Yuki asked.

"Does sleeping with a chef count?" Soujiroh winked.

"H-hentai!" Yuki hit him on the back and walked away so he couldn't see her blushing.

"This is why innocent girls aren't for sale." Soujiroh said to himself and walked inside the house.

"Okaa-san!" Yuki shouted and heard no response. "Where did she go?"

-Some Café-

"Ma'am, what would you like to order?" The waitress asked the woman who was sitting at a café by herself.

"I would like the fried rice please." Mrs. Matsuoko replied and handed the menu to the waitress. She took a sip of her water and snickered to herself. "I wonder how Yuki and Soujiroh are doing…" She smiled.

"Ganbatte, Yuki!" She smiled. "I wonder what I should name my first grandchild…Sakura? Hiro?"

-Matsuoko Residence-

"Do you need any help?" Yuki asked.

"It's fine, just go do something else." Soujiroh pushed her out of the kitchen and she stood there wondering what to do. She walked outside to the porch and realized there were still some leaves that were scattered around. She picked up the rake and picked up the leftover.

"Yuki, how do you turn on the stove?" He walked out of the kitchen to find her not there. "Yuki?" He walked around and turned to see the back door open. Peeking outside, he saw the girl tying the trash bag and dragging it to a huge trashcan. He smiled to himself, that was Yuki. Always helping out others…a big baka.

"What happened, Soujiroh?" She asked as she went back inside.

"Just wondering how the stove works." He said casually.

"Oh," She went into the kitchen and showed him the basics of working the stove. "Get it?"

"Thanks." Soujiroh smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. Once again, her heart betrayed her.

-Japanese Daily-

A male sat down at his desk and looked at the pictures of Nishikado Soujiroh and the unknown girl that was next to him. The headlines of other newspapers wrote they were in love, but the pictures seemed to tell a different story.

"Get an idea yet?" A girl asked as she set down a cup of coffee on his desk.

"How's this: the Nishikado wedding is false." The male smiled as he presented his title.

"How very daring." She commented. "Good luck with that, Fuji-san."

He used his pencil and tapped on the picture of Yuki on the screen. "I'll find out your real identity soon. I'll prove the wedding was falsified."

-Matsuoko Residence-

Yuki sat on the couch and heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. There were loud bangs and she swore she could have heard a fire extinguisher being turned on. She was mentally debating whether to go and look or not, but she knew Soujiroh would just kick her out again. All she could do is pray that her kitchen wasn't being demolished.

Soujiroh looked at the pan which had some unknown food in it. Wasn't there a cook book or something…no, he couldn't use it. This was for the sake of his pride. He would not succumb to such an easy way out. Still, he couldn't help but wish there was one. He had never cooked in his entire life since he was basically catered since birth. He was sure his mother had never cooked in her life either and he was a Nishikado. Nishikado clan doesn't cook, they make tea. He was slightly frustrated that the task assigned to him was not tea making, an art that he could surely pass with flying colors. He washed the pan which now had smoke emitted from it and paced aruond the room thinking of something else he could make. He walked back and forth and decided to try making a sweet rolled egg. He had seen it on television once and decided to give it a try. He remembered the lady using a sqaure pan and he rummaged around the cabinets until he found one. He then remembered the lady adding something…was it oil? Soujiroh grabbed the oil can and turned on the stove. He decided the fire was too low so he turned it up. He waited a few minutes before he poured a lot of oil in. the intense amount caused oil to pop out of the pan which burned Soujiroh.

"Itai!" He shouted which led to Yuki running in.

"What happened?" She asked with concern.

"N-nothing. Just go outside and do something. Don't come in." He once again pushed her from the kitchen.

Yuki stood outside the door. Forget the kitchen being demolished, she was now more worried about Soujiroh. He had probably never made anything in his life and there he was in the kitchen cooking. Yuki couldn't help but feel bad for it was her dad's fault that Soujiroh was forced into doing this. To keep her mind off of it, she decided to turn on the television and watch something entertaining. On the first channel was once again, their wedding. Apparently, the Nishikado wedding hype was not over as they posted pictures of the two when they were ambused in the morning.

Yuki groaned as it was not exactly the best picture but luckily she had her hand covering her face so they didn't know it was actually her in the pictures. She flipped the channel only to find a documentary on it. The big question all the televisions asked was: who was the mysterious girl Nishikado was married to. Was she an elite? Which family did she belong to?

She turned off the television and laid down on the couch, didn't they have anything else interesting to talk about aside from her and Nishikado? She had never expected to be on television and even if she did, why did it have to be about her and her shotgun wedding?

"Here's your lunch." Soujiroh called out to the girl who was in the living room.

"What is it?" Yuki examined the dish.

"Can't you tell?" Soujiroh specualted and looked at the dish as if it was the most common thing.

"Is that a trick question?" Yuki asked carefully.

"Just try it." Soujiroh pulled out the chair for her.

She took a bite and bit her lip.

"So?" He waited for her reply.

"It's…good." Yuki smiled and to prove it, she shoved some down her mouth.

He looked at it skeptically before taking a bite. What the hell was she talking about?! It was extremely sour and salty not to mention some parts on the underside were burnt. His eyes looked up from his plate to her and saw how she ate it with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about." Soujiroh asked.

"Nothing." She pulled out her disposable camera and snapped a picture of him and the food.

Soujiroh looked at Yuki and said quietly. "If it tastes bad, don't eat it."

"It's fine. Besides, it's your first time isn't it? You can't expect it to come out perfectly." She took another bite. What specie was she? If it was anyone else, they would have pretended to like it and then throw it away. She was different, she was eating it like nothing happened and it was extremely sour. Her kindness made him feel burdened.

"Yuki, you know it's impossible for us to be together right?" He said reluctantly to make things clear. "We may be married, but that's only a title."

She looked up at him with round eyes full of hope. "What if I want to change your mind?"

**Reviews would be really great, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What did you say?" Soujiroh asked as he wanted to reconfirm what he just said.

"N-nothing. Wow, you really went extreme with the salt." Yuki changed the topic as she finished off her plate.

"Psh," Soujiroh scoffed, "just be glad you ate something I made. It's the first time I've ever made anything."

He was right, Yuki pondered, she was the first one to eat his cooking, did that make her special?

"So what's after cooking?"

"Hm…go groceries shopping with your wife…" Soujiroh read.

"Huh? Can I see that?" Yuki read the list and noticed the hand writing was different. She had a feeling she knew who did that.

-Café-

"Oh there you are papa." Yuki's mother called out to the man looking around in the café.

"Why did you call me out to eat?" He asked and was shifting nervously.

"Why do you look so nervous?" She questioned with a sly smile on her face.

"Yuki and Soujiroh are alone at home, of course I'm going to be nervous."

"Oh calm down papa. Don't you want grandkids?" She asked happily.

"G-grandkids?!" The man sputtered and gulped down his glass of water.

"Relax, besides, we hardly get a chance to go out." She sipped her tea.

"Hi, is there anything I can get for you?" The waitress went over.

"Sure. You haven't eaten yet right? I suggest the yakisoba." Mrs. Matsuoko smiled at her husband who just looked at her suspiciously.

-Matsuoko Residence-

"Well, we better go then." Soujiroh got up.

"You're going dressed like that?" Yuki asked. The shirt he was wearing had become dirty and his jeans had oil spilled all over it along with leaf litter that clung to it as well.

"I'll get changed." Soujiroh noted.

"Take a shower too." She shouted. Yuki sat around and looked what she was wearing. She had on a pair of pink sweats with a long pink t-shirt. She shook her head. This would not match what Soujiroh was going to probably wear. She headed to her room and opened her closet. She searched her whole closet until she found her right outfit. It was a light blue dress that went a little below her knees. She picked a grey cardigan to go with it and a pair of low top converses. She took off her clothes and put her feet in the dress.

"Oh, forgot my…" Soujiroh opened the door to her room. "…shirt."

Yuki screamed and her voice went up a few octaves as she threw the shirt laying on a chair at him. It hit him in the face and he slammed the door behind him.

"It's probably not even the first time I saw her like that." He reasoned. His face burned as the mental image of Yuki in only a bra and underwear was etched into his mind. Soujiroh took a deep breath while berating himself. "Nishikado Soujiroh, you call yourself a playboy?"

Yuki sat at the bedside and covered her face with her delicate hands. She could feel her cheeks on fire as the scenario of what just happened played in her head like a broken record. She shook her head and slapped herself twice in order to give herself a wake up call. She got changed and waited for a few minutes until she was ready to see him again without blushing like a little girl who just had her first crush.

By the time she was ready, he was already done with his shower and sat in the living room.

"Took you long enough." Soujiroh commented.

"S-sorry."

"Let's go. Eh? Are you copying me?" Soujiroh commented.

"Eh?" She looked at what he was wearing. He wore a light blue shirt underneath a grey jacket.

It was just a coincidence, she said to herself to rule out the idea of them even being compatible. They opened the door and found a silver car parked outside her house. She knew it did not belong to any of the neighbors since the car looked foreign and too expensive.

"Get in." Soujiroh opened the passenger door for her.

"I thought a chauffeur took you to my house." She said as she got in. The inside was extravagent since the seats were made of leather and she smelled a faint scent.

"I called to have them bring a car here. Do you like the smell? It's lavender."

"That's my favorite." She took a whiff and relaxed in her seat.

"Mine too." He smiled and started the car. "Where is the supermarket?"

Yuki began giving Soujiroh directions.

-Café-

"Okay, we're done, let's leave." The dad got up and was stopped by his wife.

"We're waiting for one more person." She forced him to sit down.

"Papa, mama, what did you call me for?" Emi sat down next to her mother.

"Hey sweety, are you hungry?" Her mother asked in a sweet tone.

"No, I just ate before I came. " Emi responded to which her father got up.

"How do you feel about watching a movie?"

"Okay!" Emi said excitedly. "Papa, is it okay?"

Her father nodded as he could not resist his youngest daughter's puppy eyes.

"But there is something I want to know." Emi said suspciously. "We never do this, so why now?"

"Emi, how do you feel about having a little baby niece or nephew?"

She smiled widely. "Let's go watch a movie!"

-Local Market-

"Turn here and park somewhere." Yuki directed.

"Okay." Soujiroh found a parking space and opened the car door.

"Does it say what to buy?" She asked as they entered the supermarket.

"No." He checked his list.

"Can I see it?" She took the paper. "Oh, your next task is to cook with your wife…"

"What should we make?" Soujiroh asked.

"Let's make pork and chicken cutlet." Yuki decided and he agreed. "Grab a shopping basket."

"Okay, what do we need?"

"Nishikado-san, can you buy the vegetables and fruit? I'll buy the chicken and pork. We'll meet at the fruit and veggies area."

The male nodded and headed off with the shopping basket. She smiled as he left and walked over to the meat area. She picked outa few and giggled to herself as it would be the first time they cooked together. She smiled at the thought of him feeding her but shook her head as she didn't want to get her hopes up. She walked to the produce section where she saw a huge crowd. She wondered what was going on as she made her way through. Was there a sale?

"What is a handsome man like you doing here?" A woman touched Soujiroh on the arm.

Before he could answer, another woman interrupted. "Hey, aren't you Nishikado Soujiroh?! What are you here for?!"

"You're not really married are you?" A third woman asked. "Ne, I have a daughter and she is very pretty. Would you be interested?"

"No, marry my daughter!" She grabbed Soujiroh. Soon there was a tug of war for the young man and he could only watch helplessly. A voice soon casted a lifesaver at him.

"Nishikado-san!" A feminine voice shouted and Soujiroh recognized the tone and the voice.

Yuki finally saw him an reached her hand at him. He grabbed it and wrapped one arm around her.

"Sorry, but I'm already married." Soujiroh stated as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Yuki?!" The woman recognized the girl.

"Ne, Matsuoko's daughter, right?" Another woman asked.

"Hai." She responded quietly as the eyes stared down at her. She could feel jealously directed towards her and if looks could kill, she would have died.

"Honey, let's go home. Excuse us." Soujiroh took her by the hand.

Yuki hoped he couldn't feel her heartbeat. She blushed feverently as the words "honey" rung in her mind. Soujiroh paid the man while still holding onto her hand and grabbed the groceries. Her warm hand felt comforting to him as if it had melted the cold he felt in him.

They walked to the car door and he let go much to Yuki's disappointment.

"Sorry about that." Soujiroh apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Yuki asked awkwardly.

"I shouldn't have held your hand."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I have gotten your hopes up, haven't I?"

Yuki bit her lip and stayed silent. He was right. Those few seconds had gotten her hopes up and despite how much she enjoyed it, it didn't mean he did. Soujiroh felt bad for saying that to her, but he didn't want Yuki to think of anything that would hurt her later on. He was a man who didn't deserve a girl like Yuki.

"Just because we're married, doesn't mean I like you. I just want to get that straight." Soujiroh said as gently as he could.

"I know. You've said that before." Yuki turned away.

Soujiroh looked at the back of her head. It sounded as if he wasn't telling it to her, rather he was trying to protect himself.

What a coward.

"Hey, let's make a few rules on the whole marriage thing." Soujiroh slipped out before he could take back his words.

"What is it?" Yuki tried to act casual as if the last few words spoken before didn't sting.

"Rule one: we are entitled to our own personal life." Soujiroh said.

"Okay."

"That means I can go to clubs and pick up girls and you can go and have fun also."

"Sure…" She agreed reluctantly.

"Rule two: In front of our parents, we'll act lovey dovey."

"Okay."

"Rule three: we'll sleep in the same room since we'll get caught if we don't. Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor; you can take the bed."

"Got it."

"Last rule: we'll get a divorce after a year." Soujiroh said quietly at the last part.

Yuki stayed silent and stopped finally said okay. Deep down she wanted to shout out no but she couldn't do it. She was a coward.

"I'll write an official contract at your home." He started the car and exited the market. Yuki merely stayed silent and looked out the window.

-Movie theatre-

"Papa, stop moving so much, it's annoying." Emi commented while her dad fidgeted. "What are you so nervous about anyways?"

"Nothing sweety, just enjoy your movie.' He smiled and tried focusing on it himself. However, the only thought that came to his mind was HIS DAUGHTER was alone with a MAN. Being a father, it was the norm for him to go crazy thinking about such things. He tried persuading himself that they are married, but he could not forget about the little girl who used to want piggyback rides. The little girl with the brightest smile and the purest eyes anyone has ever seen.

He thought to himself that she was now a grown up woman and he shouldn't interfere with her life. He was thankful she got married, but there was something odd about the marriage. He didn't know exactly what bothered him but he had a gut feeling something was strange. What was it?

-Japanese Daily- [earlier, it was supposed to be Japanese Daily, not Korean Daily. I am way too used to a korean setting. Hahahaha sorry about that] :p

"Oh, Fuji-san," A woman greeted the male who was sitting down at his desk. "Yes, Matsumoto-san?" Kenji asked.

"This just arrived and it arrived few minutes ago." She handed him an envelope.

He opened the yellow envelope to find pictures. Around five different ones that were neatly put. "Who took these?"

"Someone that was there." She reported.

"Pay that person." He said.

"Already did." She sat down next to him. "I think your hypothesis was wrong."

"No, it's not." He looked at the pictures. "This just helps to reinforce it."

"Eh?"

"Don't you think something is weird about it?" He handed her the picture to observe for herself.

"They're not wearing wedding attire." She noted. "Everyone does that at a Vegas wedding."

"Look closer."

"Ah." She realized it. "The ring was put on the wrong finger."

"Exactly, I'm sure even a rich man like Nishikado would not make such a mistake like that. So it must mean…"

"They were drunk." The woman caught on to her co-worker's thoughts.

"Precisely. Also, why would one of the richest heir get married at a cheap Vegas chapel when they could have a full blown out wedding?"

"You might have a scoop now." She smiled.

He looked at the picture of Soujiroh and Yuki in Las Vegas and smiled. Soujiroh and Yuki looked slightly drunk and blinded by the lights that were coming from the fake wedding chapel. He stuck the photo on his monitor and looked at it intently.

The hunt was on.

**Sorry about the mistake, I accidentally reuploaded chapter six twice __" **

**Thanks for reading and reviews would be great!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yuki and Soujiroh opened the door of the house to find it still empty.

"Honestly, where did they go?" Yuki muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Should we call them?" Soujiroh asked.

"Yeah, their numbers are on the fridge. Ask them where they are and if they are going to go home for dinner." Yuki unpacked the groceries.

"Okay." He said and pulled out his cellphone.

-Theatres-

Emi watched the movie and her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked the caller ID and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Emi, it's Soujiroh."

"Oh onii-chan!" She greeted. "What's up?"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the movies with papa and mama. Why?"

"Are you coming back for dinner?"

Emi turned to her parents who were engrossed in the movie. "Are we going home for dinner?"

"We are." Mr. Matsuoko said quickly before his wife could say anything. There were a few hushes from the crowd and he kept quiet.

"Onii-chan? We are going home." Emi said. "Okay, bye."

"Papa, why did you say yes?" Mrs. Matsuoko whined.

"They had their alone time." Mr. Matsuoko said and was finally able to relax and enjoy the movie.

-Matsuoko Residence-

"What did they say?" Yuki was already washing the vegetables.

"They are coming home." He said. He looked at Yuki who was cutting the vegetables happily and felt happy himself. "Um…do you need some help?"

"Oh, sure." She said. "Could you wash the pork and chicken meat?"

"Yeah." He rolled up his sleeves and she passed him the plate full of raw meat.

Yuki cut the vegetables absentmindedly and smiled whenever Soujiroh glanced her way. She tried focusing on cutting but her mind kept drifting off to what the man next to her said earlier. She couldn't believe there was a contract involved. It went from a shotgun wedding to a contract one. Why didn't Soujiroh just divorce her rather than making her stay with him.

"Itai!" She squeaked when she felt the blade at her finger.

"Are you okay?" Soujiroh went over to her side. He looked at her finger and pulled out a hankerchief.

She stopped him. "It's fine, I'll do it myself." She was about to walk away when he pulled her back.

"Just use this hankerchief." Hd said softly.

"Could you please stop being so nice to me?" She pleaded. "The more you're nice to me, the higher my hopes get."

Awkward silence appeared since no one knew what to say.

"Ah, go outside and treat your wound, we don't want bloodspill in the kitchen!" Soujiroh kicked Yuki out and closed the kitchen door. He leaned against it and wondered why he was so nice to her. It was as if his actions were uncontrollable.

**Reviews would be really really great! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Yuki bandaged her wound and sat at the dining table, wondering why she had that sudden outburst. She shouldn't get mad at Soujiroh, it was a shotgun wedding and both of them were out of it when it happened. But something in her felt the need to say that. Yuki slapped herself lightly before resuming to enter the kitchen. She didn't know how long she would be with Soujiroh but she should at least make sure they end comfortably.

"So did you wash the meat already?" Yuki asked as she entered the kitchen, pretending nothing happened.

"Yeah." He handed her the meat and looked at her suspiciously.

"Ne, are you sure you cleaned it?" Yuki eyed it dubiously.

"Of course! I may be a rich person but I'm not stupid." Soujiroh retorted.

"Hai hai."

"I still feel a sense of doubt." Soujiroh pouted lightly. Yuki laughed and began cracking the eggs in a bowl.

"Hey are you sure you've made this before."

"Yup."

"Where?"

"Cooking mama." She joked.

"Put the eggs down." He said it in a tone as if he was a police officer.

She merely stuck out her tongue and he tried to grab the eggs from her hand. "No!" She squealed. They began wrestling with the already cracked egg until they were both on the floor. Yuki blinked as she was only inches away from his face. His breathing could be heard as well as his scent which intoxicated Yuki.

Soujiroh looked at the wide-eyed Yuki who was on the floor. His eyes then traveled to her lips which were rosy and slightly parted. It was tempting him like mad but he couldn't succumb to it. Yuki didn't need a guy like him to be with. She deserved someone better. Some one who will actually treasure her unlike Soujiroh who only played with girls and casted them away like trash. Yet her lips were calling to her like the sirens called to Odysseus.

"We're home!" A voice called out. Yuki and Soujiroh scrambled from the floor and pretended to be working busily as the kitchen door opened.

"Something smells fishy." Emi said whimsically.

"F-fishy? What? No." Yuki blurted.

Nice job, Soujiroh thought as he watched his wife practically spill the secret out to the world.

"So what are you cooking?" The father asked.

"Pork and chicken cutlet." Soujiroh replied.

"That sounds good." The woman next to her husband said. "Now papa, let's leave them alone so they could cook." She pushed the two people out of the kitchen.

Soujiroh continued breaking the bread into crumbs when he saw a camera flash. "Hey!" He shouted when he saw Yuki take a picture.

"What? Don't you want memories of this day?" She giggled. "Look at that, the super rich man crushing bread. I see a headline coming."

He shook his head at her and resumed cooking, trying to ignore the flashes of the disposable camera.

~*~

"Dinner is served." Yuki announced as she placed the plate of cutlets on the dinner table which sat hungry people.

"It smells so good~" Emi sniffed.

"Your onii-chan made it." Yuki announced and everyone clapped when the head chef walked in. Soujiroh smiled as he placed the cut up fruit on the table as well. He sat down and everyone said their greetings before eating. He watched as the family joked around, laughed and ate like a family on the television shows he used to watch when he was younger. He felt warmth from them that his parents hardly showed at all and began to remember the times when he would try to joke around with his father who only scolded because Nishikado men were supposed to be dignified and serious.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked when she saw the male next to her not even touching his food.

"Nothing." He took a bite and Yuki took a picture again. "Will you stop doing that?!" He said exasperated.

"Nope." She smiled and he felt his heart speeding up.

Why was he acting like this?

"Yuki, Soujiroh, it's late. You two should start heading to bed." Mrs. Matsuoko said.

Yuki choked on her drink as did her father who both looked shocked by the woman's statement. Soujiroh didn't know what to say since this was the most awkward situation he had ever been in. It was worse than the time his current girlfriend found him kissing her best friend. Yup, even worse.

"Uh…" Soujiroh tried to looked for words to say, but everything seemed to blank out.

"Just go on! Papa and I will handle the dishes." Mrs. Matsuoko said. "Right papa." She smiled widely at him and he could not respond. Mr. Matsuoko knew that face well, that smiling mask which underneath held many conspiracies.

"H-hai." The father could only be submissive at times like this. He was also glad Yuki didn't take after her mother, but Emi on the other hand…

"But it would be not filial of me to let you wash the dishes." Yuki smiled.

"It's also not very filial of you to disobey me." The mother said while smiling.

Soujiroh could feel goosebumps. "Let's go Yuki." The two left before the woman's wrath could slowly unravel. They entered Yuki's room with both of them just standing there and looking at each other. Yuki could feel her body shaking since it was him alone with her again like the time they were in Vegas. Her heart couldn't slow either but only accelerated as the time passed on.

"Let's get some sleep?" Soujiroh laid on her bed.

"W-w-what?" She blurted out. She backed towards the wall. Soujiroh got up and went over there with both his hands on both sides of her. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I'm not letting you sleep tonight."

Yuki looked at him with a pale face full of surprise. Soujiroh laughed to himself since it was so funny to see Yuki so shocked like he had just bit someone's head off or something. His cell phone rang and he cursed silently as he went outside to take the phone call.

"Hello outo-sama." Soujiroh greeted with respect.

"Soujiroh, next week, you have a tea ceremony conference to hold."

"Hai."

"Bring your wife too."

"Eh?"

"It's a Nishikado custom to bring their wives to the event."

Soujiroh sighed inwardly, he didn't even know whether Yuki was up or ready for such an event yet. There were many people that would be there, sultans, emperors, kings and ambassadors. Would she be able to handle such pressure?

"Soujiroh, you will bring her no matter what." His father said sternly as if he could read his son's mind.

"Hai." The male relented. "Good night outo-sama." Soujiroh was about to head in when he saw a figure sitting in living room with the lights dim.

"Outo-san?" Soujiroh asked to make sure it was him.

"Oh Soujiroh, you're still awake."

"Hai," Soujiroh added, "Don't worry sir, I didn't do anything to your daughter."

"I know you didn't." He drank his glass of sake. "Sit down and have some with me."

Soujiroh sat down and the man poured some sake for him. "Thank you." The male said and drank it. The bitter taste burned it throat yet it make it feel so soothing at the same time. The two men drank in silence with both trying to avoid discussing anything until the father spoke.

"You know, kids grow up so fast."

Soujiroh stayed quiet and simply drank his sake.

"They're kids one day and the next they're already able to drive and drink. Where does all the time go? Now Yuki's already married and next will be Emi." He drank a cup of sake and turned to look at Soujiroh. "Soujiroh, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, outo-san."

"Can you take care of my daughter?"

Soujiroh was about to speak when the man interrupted him. "Don't answer it now, I want your honest answer, not some cookie cutter one. Answer me when you're ready to. Well, don't stay up too late." He gave Soujiroh a pat on the back before walking away.

The male turned off the lights and entered Yuki's bedroom where the woman laid on the bed sleeping soundly. Soujiroh grabbed a blanket and gently laid it over the sleeping female and stared at her. He could hear her breathing as her chest rose and fell. She looked so peaceful alseep like an angel. He gently brushed some hair that had fallen over her porcelain face. He sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at her intently.

Would he be able to care for her?

**Reviews would be lovely! :]**

**For more updates for this story, go to: . **

**Hope everyone makes an account there, that site is amazing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Yuki opened her eyes and found herself in bed. She got up and turned to her right to see Soujiroh with his head on the side of the bed sleeping. She could not believe that he spent the whole night sitting on a chair. She brought her hand tot his face and jerked back, shocked by her sudden impulse to touch him. She shook her head feverently to get the thoughts of touching his face or worse kissing him. However, the temptation proved to be too much as she found herself kissing him on the cheek. The spark of electricity could be felt strongly as her lips touched his soft skin.

Soujiroh groaned and Yuki, in a state of panic, flung herself back which caused her to do a backward somersault onto the floor.

"Yuki, are you okay?!" Soujiroh peered over the bed and Yuki lay on the floor, red from embarassment.

"How much did you see?" She said worriedly. She hoped he had not seen her kiss him because that would be the last thing she needed right now.

"Just you tilting over." He laughed to which she grabbed a pillow and covered her face. "By the way, thanks for saying I made the cutlet." He smiled sincerely.

"Hai, hai. Good luck cooking by yourself next time; now that Emi realizes you "cook" well, she'll request more stuff." Yuki laughed.

"You," soujiroh gaped in shock, "That's why you said I cooked it."

"Yeah...I'm too lazy to cook for her." Her face had gone back to its normal shade of light pink. "Smile!" The camera flashed at Soujiroh, who had bed hair that was slightly messy, but no one could ever really notice it. Besides, disheveled hair seemed to make him look sexier despite how much Yuki wanted to deny it. She guessed that was the difference between poor people and rich people.

"Baka!" Soujiroh tried to grab the camera, but Yuki was too fast and she dodged his attack.

"See you at the breakfast table." Yuki stuck her tongue out and left. The door closed softly and Soujiroh was left sitting on the bed.

He scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. He vowed silently to himself that he would get revenge no matter what. The male then began to get ready for the new day as he stretched and went into the restroom to freshen up. When he went into the restroom, he saw Yuki there also with a toothbrush in her mouth while she combed her hair.

"Nice." Soujiroh commented and Yuki wanted to respond, but with te toothbrush in her mouth, it was difficult. "Mind if I join you?" He asked as he grabbed his toothbrush from the cup.

"Go for it." She mumbled. Soujiroh began brushing his teeth and he looked in the mirror, however, instead of looking at himself like any normal person, he found himself looking at the other person in the mirror. Yuki was wearing her pajamas that accented her body as the tank top follwed every curve and the sweats hung on her hips. Soujiroh hated to admit it, but she looked fine.

"What are you staring at?" She asked once she had spit out the tooth paste and rinsed her mouth.

"Just myself."

"Narcissist." She teased and smiled, her pearly whites shone brightly.

"Then what do you look at?" He challenged as he spit out the toothpaste that left his breath slightly fresh as the minty taste lingered inside.

"I'm hungry." Yuki changed the subject before they could get further on the detail; she wouldn't let Soujiroh know that she was staring at him. That would be too awkward. She went outside to the table followed by Soujiroh. The aroma of japanese food made her mouth water and she was grateful when her mother handed her a plate.

Soujiroh thanked politley but could feel a slightly tense atmosphere since Emi was not really joking around nor was okaa-san smiling and teasing outo-san.

"Is there something wrong?" Soujiroh asked, trying to be polite about it.

"Here, see for yourself." Outo-san said.

Soujiroh and Yuki gaped at what they saw.

**Reviews would be great. ^__^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"How-" Yuki's eyes widened as she stared at the black and white newspaper in front of her.  
Soujiroh took the newspaper from her and his eyes widened as well. "Dammit." He muttered under his breath and his cell phone rang.

"Hi father." Soujiroh gritted his teeth.

"Soujiroh, I hope you took a good look at the newspaper this morning." Mr. Nishikado said angrily.

"Yes father, I did see the newspaper and I apologize." Soujiroh muttered.

"Do you know you have just disgraced our family?!" The old man roared and Soujiroh flinched. "I want you to come to lunch with your wife as well as her family."

"Yes father." Soujiroh hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked with concerned as she saw how down Soujiroh had got after answering the phone call.

"Okaa-san and Outo-san, my father would like to have lunch with you as well as Yuki today to discuss the matters in the newspaper."

"I see, and then we have no choice but to attend." Mrs. Matsuoka said as cheerfully as she could.

Yuki bit her lip, wondering how this could happen so suddenly, like she was sucked into a never ending whirlpool, will there never be any peace?!

-Japanese Daily-

"Kenji! The phones are ringing nonstop!" Matsumoto ran to tell the man who sat back on his chair.

"As expected." The male smirked and emitted a proud aura from his body.

"I can't believe you wrote that article!"

"If one is not daring, one cannot be a journalist. I wonder how our young couple and their families are handling such news." He wondered.

"Anyways, keep up the good work." She patted him on the shoulder before going off on an errand.

"What to do next." He touched his chin with his right hand as he planned his next move.

-Restaurant-

"Good afternoon, Kentarou-san and Sayumi-san." Mrs. Nishikado greeted her relatives.

"Good afternoon, Nanjiroh-san and Hanako-san." Mrs. Matsuoka greeted her. "How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" The two ladies engaged in small talk about things such as different flowers and how the weather was beautiful.

"Hello mother, hello fath-" Soujiroh was slapped across the face by his father.

"Danna-sama!" Soujiroh's mother said with a hurt tone as she just witnessed her husband slapping his own son.

"Don't call me father you bastard." The man growled. Yuki stared in horror at what just happened. She couldn't believe this was happening; she glanced at Soujiroh to make sure he was okay but noticed he had his fist clenched. His eyes were also shining from the tears he was trying to hold back as he gritted his teeth and tried to keep a solemn expression.

"Outo-sama, I am also at fault. Punish me as well." Yuki bowed to the man who looked away from her in anger.

"It is true that you are also at fault." The father said angrily. "However, I do not hit women especially one who is my daughter in law."

"Outo-sama, we will annul the marriage so please, don't hit Nishikado-san anymore." Yuki bowed once again and Soujiroh glanced at her in shock. Why would she protect a guy like him? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He silently berated himself for being protected by a woman and then remembered his promise with his father in law.

"No, we will not have the marriage annulled." Soujiroh stated with confidence.

"What?" Yuki turned to look at the man who had a serious expression.

"We will pull through this. We can't break down like this right now; we will show the country that we are two who are really in love." He grabbed her hand and Yuki blushed at the contact.

"Right." Yuki nodded, feeling a little more confident.

"No, we will have it annulled, you two don't even like each other right? You two just got married because you were drunk!" Soujiroh's father argued.

"Yuki, is this true?" Yuki's mother glanced worriedly at her daughter who bit her lip and looked down. Soujiroh gave her hand a small squeeze as a way to comfort her secretly.

"I agree with Nishikado-san." Yuki's father said. "We should have this annulled; we can't force two people together."

"Outo-san, I do like your daughter. It's true, I don't love her yet and we don't know what the future holds." Soujiroh reasoned. "But sir, I will keep my promise with you. I will protect her and take care of her." He looked the man in the eye and Yuki's father knew he was serious.

"Hmm...everyone, if I may say something?" Emi said politely to the six people who were standing and looked like a war was about to break out any time soon.

"Go ahead." Soujiroh's father said.

"I think they should stay together. If they break apart, wouldn't if just prove that the rumor of them being drunk while married is true? Then you would be falling for their trap right?" Emi said quietly.

"Your daughter is very smart." Hanako commented at the high school girl who merely smiled politely at the comment.

"Thank you." Sayuri bowed slightly.

The two men thought about and finally decided. "Alright, it's true that we would fall into their trap." Mr. Matsuoka agreed after much pondering.

"Fine, we will not have this marriage annulled. This is what we'll do instead: we will have a tea party in which we will invite aristocrats and other people. There is when we will introduce Yuki as a member of the Nishikado household. However to do this, we must have her at her best and Kentarou-san, if it is fine with you, I will take Yuki now and train her to be a woman worthy of the Nishikado clan."

"It's fine by me. I have trained Soujiroh enough; your son is a fast learner." He complimented.

"Yuki-san, tomorrow is the start of your training. You and Soujiroh are to be at the residence by nine in the morning."

"Yes, outo-sama."

"Well, since this is now settled, shall we eat some lunch?" Mrs. Nishikado said in a cheerful manner as possible.

"Yes, let's eat." Mrs. Matsuoka nodded in agreement and sat down next to her husband.

"Yuki and I have to go somewhere so I will you leave for now." Soujiroh bowed and dragged her out the door.

"Bye everyone." She bowed quickly before she shut the door behind her.

"Let go!" Yuki pulled free and demanded once they were an ear shot away from their family. "Where are we going anyways?"

"We need to go and relax of course." Soujiroh commented as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What?!" Yuki's phone suddenly ran and she picked it up as she got inside Soujiroh's car. "Hello?"

"Yuki! I'm so glad you answered, how are you feeling?! I read the news." Makino asked while she and her husband were eating breakfast at home. Domyouji was eating breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine." She looked at Soujiroh who hadn't started the car since he was outside talking on the phone as well.

"How did Soujiroh take the news and your parents?"

"Well surprisingly, Soujiroh doesn't want to get the marriage annulled. My parents freaked out at first but now they are fine – so are Soujiroh's parents."

"Wait, Soujiroh wanted to stay married to you?" Makino was dumfounded. At this, even Domyouji had to look up from his breakfast with shock and curiosity.

"Yeah it was weird, he wanted to protect me."

"Could it be he is falling for you?" Makino asked excitedly.

"I am not falling in love with her." Soujiroh replied to a question Akira had asked him.

"Right and I love younger ladies." Akira rolled his eyes. He was at a bar drinking with Rui since Soujiroh was now too busy to accompany him and Rui seemed to have all the time in the world now. Rui was playing the piano at the bar while ladies swooned at the sound of the beautiful music being carried throughout the fancy bar. Normally, he disliked playing in public but for some reason, he just felt like it. Maybe he was worried for Yuki and Soujiroh and he wanted to distract himself, but for whatever reason, he just did.

"I only said it because I promised her dad I would take care of her."

"Taking care of her can mean anything. It doesn't have to be staying married to her." Akira challenged.

"Whatever, anyways, I'm going to hang out with Yuki right now and no it is not a date." Soujiroh denied before Akira could even respond to the statement his best friend had just told him. Soujiroh hung up and got in the car just in time as Yuki also hung up.

"So, where are we going?" Yuki asked the male who started the car.

"To a place where you can relax."

-Park-

"A park?" Yuki questioned.

"What's wrong with a park?" Soujiroh demanded. He hadn't expected such a reaction from Yuki.

"Nothing, it's just you drove for almost an hour. We could have gone to the park near my house."

"This isn't just any park." He simply commented. Yuki looked around, he was right. The park was quiet and serene. There wasn't a single person playing around on the swings or having a picnic on the green lawn surrounded by many different types of flowers. W-was that a stream Yuki just saw?! She allowed herself to soak in the aesthetic surrounded that seemed to rival that of the Garden of Eden. The park smelled lovely as the flowers emitted different scents which seemed to mix harmoniously and created a sweet scent that Yuki could sniff all day.

"Come on." Soujiroh headed to a place which had a swinging bench. He sat down and gestured for Yuki to sit next to him.

"How come no one's here?"

"The name of the park is Nishikado Gardens."

"Y-you own this park?!" She gaped. Soujiroh merely laughed at her reaction.

"I thought you wouldn't be shocked by now. I am part of F4."

"I know, but I can't help it. It seems I'm learning something new about you every day."

"Like what?"

"Like how you can't cook even if your life depended on it. Like how when you sleep you look so peaceful like nothing can bother you." She whispered the last sentence quietly.

"So you were watching me?" Soujiroh raised his eyebrows.

"No!" She ran off to the swings, but not before taking off her flats. The warm sand on her bare feet felt comfortable as she trudged through the sand in order to reach the swings. She got on and began to push herself using her feet. Soujiroh got up from the swinging bench and went over to push her. She jumped a little in surprise as she felt a pair of hands on her back.

"Well, I learned something about you too." Soujiroh said as he concentrated on pushing her.

"Like what?" She asked the same question.

"You like taking pictures especially of things that interest you and you express yourself clearly."

"I express myself clearly?"

"When you're happy, you look happy. When you're sad, you look sad. You're honest with your feelings."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Hmm…not necessarily, I think it suits you."

Yuki showed a small smile, one that Soujiroh couldn't see since her back was to him. She tried to suppress it to no avail. She then remembered about the contract which they didn't have time to make. "Nishikado-san."

"Hmm?"

"About the contract?"

"Oh right, we haven't made it yet." It had slipped his mind after finding out about the news which had just come out."

"I want to a rule of my own."

"Alright what is it?" Soujiroh asked.

She bit her lip and clenched the chains on the swings tighter, she could already feel her heart pumping madly. She took a deep breath and stopped the swing. She got off and turned around to face the man who was observing her every move.

"For the one year we are together, I want you to give me a chance."

"A chance?" Soujiroh needed clarification.

"I want you to try to like me the same way I like you."

Soujiroh looked at the girl who looked him straight in the eye. She was serious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Will you agree or not?" Yuki asked the dazed Soujiroh.

"What?" Soujiroh asked with confusion in his eyes. He couldn't have possibly heard what he has just heard. Maybe he was hearing things, this couldn't be the Yuki he knows talking.

"You heard me loud and clear." She said quietly but her voice strong and firm.

"So you want me to try and like you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I don't want to hear the excuse of me being a good girl or the you're-too-good-for-me excuse. If you're not going to like me, I want it to be about my personality or something, a reason that is legit." She took a deep breath after saying so much.

Soujiroh raised his eyebrows at the female in front of her, she seemed different. She wasn't the Yuki that used to cry over a boy not talking to her anymore, she had changed over the years. "Alright. I'll give you a chance." He agreed and smirked.

"Thank you." Yuki bowed.

"Yeah…don't mention it." Sourjiroh mumbled, he didn't know what else to say to a girl who was bowing respectfully to him just for the sake of him giving her a chance.

The two then heard some rumbling noises and they both looked away in embarrassment.

"Maybe we should get something to eat." Soujiroh mumbled.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea." Yuki looked away and blushed slightly.

"Well, I know a good place." Soujiroh smiled.

"I do too." Yuki spoke up. "Since you're still being a commoner for today, we'll go to my favorite place; my treat."

-Small Restaurant-

"So this was the place you wanted to take me to?" Soujiroh questioned as he sat on a fold up chair across from Yuki on the other side of the plastic fold out table.

"Yeah." Yuki smiled at him innocently. She didn't understand that the rich heir has never been in a dingy restaurant before and had no idea what to do.

"Never in my twenty three years of living on this planet have I ever eaten at a place like this." Soujiroh shook his head in disbelief, the noise level was louder than those of the fancier restaurants but as he shook his head, he couldn't help but smile. Sure the food was not as extraordinary as those of five star hotel restaurants, but the atmosphere of the place seemed so friendly and tight-knit as if everyone was a family. Soujiroh liked that feeling though he wouldn't admit it.

"Let's eat." Yuki handed him a pair of chopsticks and they ate quietly. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it would which surprised him a lot.

"So do you like it?" Yuki asked him in wonder.

"Yeah...surprisingly." He went back to eating when he heard and saw a flash. "You're taking pictures right now?" Soujiroh groaned.

"Yeah." She smiled and stuck out her tongue. Soujiroh covered her camera with one hand while eating with the other.

"You can take more pictures later, eat." He ordered her as he continued eating.

"Fine." She pouted a little but listened.

Soujiroh saw another flash go off. "I told you not to take anymore pic-" He looked up to see Yuki eating and she looked at him curiously.

"I'm not."

"If you're not then...ah crap." Pretty soon, cameras were flashing everywhere. Soujiroh slapped some bills onto the table, grabbed Yuki's wrist and ran out of the restaurant as a mob of paparazzi followed closely behind them.

"Not again." Yuki groaned, but she smiled behind Soujiroh's back. Although she hated the paparazzi, it was the only chance of Soujiroh holding her hand as they tried to escape. Sometimes she wished the paparazzi were there more often but then again, that would mean a lot of running and she didn't think she would be able to handle it at all. They ran to Soujiroh's car and he started the engine, speeding off as the paparazzi stopped chasing after them; even they had common sense, people couldn't outrun cars.

"That's probably going to be in the newspaper tomorrow." Soujiroh groaned and Yuki lay back on the leather interior. "You okay?" He asked with concern as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Yeah, dandy." She laughed breathlessly and fanned herself.

"Alright, let's just go back home." Soujiroh was about to turn when she stopped him.

"Going home already?" She questioned. "I'm going to go to your mansion tomorrow to begin training and I probably won't be able to go outside for a while. Can't we hang out some more outside before going back home?"

"Well, where do you want to go?" Soujiroh asked. "The paparazzi will follow us everywhere."

"I got an idea."

-Marketplace-

"There is no way in hell I am wearing those." Soujiroh shook his head at the things Yuki has held up.

"Come on! Jeans are comfortable and wearing a t-shirt isn't that bad. Plus, doesn't the hat look great?" Yuki flashed a smile and Soujiroh glared at her.

"Wearing them once was enough and I'm sorry, but hats don't suit me."

Yuki couldn't argue with the last statement, he has never worn a hat before or at least she couldn't ever recall him wearing one. She wondered how he would look like, would he look dorky? The curiosity was overwhelming and she wanted him to wear the outfit.

"Wear it."

"No."

"Please?" She pouted as best as she could. Soujiroh stared at her and sighed.

"Fine, just this once-and no pictures!" He went into the changing room and changed into the outfit. Yuki gaped as he did look different but nevertheless he was still as good-looking as usual. The difference was he looked like a hot commoner rather than a hot rich person.

"I told you I don't do hats." Soujiroh was about to take it off when she stopped him.

"Let's go hang out" She paid for the clothes and put his suit into a bag the seller lady had provided. She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the marketplace. He felt a little awkward with the girl leading but what else could he do? He didn't know the area well enough to lead her and for some odd reason, he didn't mind following her around. Her hands felt right with his. Could it be he was starting to have feelings for her? It can't be...can it?

"Oh let's go in here!" Yuki suggested and headed into a female clothing store. He went inside and was glad for the hat when the girls in the place started looking at him. Luckily, with the hat, no one would notice it was Nishikado Soujiroh of F4. She looked for clothes and Soujiroh grabbed her wrist and placed the clothes down.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked in wonder at his actions.

"You deserve prettier clothes." Soujiroh said simply and walked out of the store with her hand in his. Yuki blushed at what he said. She deserved something better? No one had ever said that to her and she smiled happily. Maybe there was a chance for him and her.

"Where else do you want to go?" Soujiroh asked the girl who looked around for something to do.

"Oh, how about we take pictures!"

"Again?" Soujiroh sighed. "Didn't you take a thousand by now?"

"Hmm...well I haven't taken a picture with you." Yuki smiled and dragged him to a photo sticker booth. She inserted some coins and told him to look at the screen. They took a few though Soujiroh looked serious in most of them.

"You look so serious..." Yuki groaned as the stickers came out after she decorated them. "Oh, there's one!"

Soujiroh looked at the photo and saw him smiling and scoffed. "Of course I smiled, you poked me." He laughed a little and Yuki stuck out her tongue. "Alright, let's head back before your parents get worried."

"But we're married though." Yuki said and covered her mouth. He looked at his left hand. She was right, they were married, he had forgotten about it until she said it right then and there.

"But to everyone else, we may not look like a married couple or anything." He berated himself immediately after he said that.

"That's true." Yuki conceded and sighed quietly. Did they even look like a couple at all?

"Besides, you need to rest up for tomorrow." Soujiroh said quickly as if to make up for the bad thing he just said.

"Oh yeah..." She groaned. Damn was tomorrow going to be hell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Do you have everything?" Her mom had asked her f or the third time already. Soujiroh grabbed his and Yuki's belongings and packed them in his car. He walked over the Matsuoka family and bowed.

"Thank you for having me here." He said.

"You're welcome, visit anytime." The man patted his back.

"Bye nii-chan and nee-chan." Emi waved. Yuki blinked back her tears and nodded. She bowed once before getting into Soujiroh's car.

"What's with all the tears?" Soujiroh asked as he handed her some Kleenex. "Haven't you ever been away from your family before?"

She quickly dabbed her eyes. "I have slept over at Makino's house before but still, this is different. They're giving me away to your family, you're so lucky you're a guy, you won't have to be away from your parents."

"More like you're lucky." Soujiroh muttered.

"What?" Yuki didn't understand the words that just came out of the Soujiroh's mouth.

"You'll understand later." Soujiroh merely smiled and drove to his house.

-Nishikado Residence-

"Hello outo-sama, okaa-sama." Yuki greeted politely.

"Welcome to the Nishikado household, Yuki." The woman bowed and smiled.

"Thank you for accepting me." Yuki smiled at her in-laws and Soujiroh smiled slightly. If he had brought any of the girls he hooked up with back to his household, they for sure would not have been as polite as Yuki. They would probably give his parents heart attacks and use their money easily.

"Alright, Soujiroh, put her stuff in her room and Yuki, be ready to train hard." The old man said gruffly and walked from the living room.

The two headed up the stairs which seemed long and endless. Soujiroh opened the door of his room and gestured her in.

"Is this my room?" She asked.

"It's our room." Soujiroh smirked after seeing her shocked expression.

"You have so many rooms, why can't I just have my own."

"Did you forget?" He held up his left hand which had a ring on it, Yuki sighed and shut her mouth. There was a knock on the door and a maid walked in wearing a French maid outfit.

"Pardon me for the interruption, but Madam would like to see Yuki." She bowed and left after she had announced the news to them. Yuki was curious as to what she was going to say and the two walked down the stairs where Soujiroh's mother and father sat on the couch.

"Welcome to the Nishikado Residence." The woman said politely.

"Thank you okaa-sama." Yuki bowed politely.

"Since you're here, we are going to teach you the art of making tea and you will learn proper etiquette a woman must know. I see you already have a sense of how to be polite, however it is not good enough yet." The father said in a gruff voice.

"Yes otou-sama." Yuki bowed and sighed inwardly.

"Master, Yuko-sama is here." A maid reported.

"Oh bring her in."

A lady clad in an all navy blue suit walked in neatly. She was around her late forties or early fifties, but she was still pretty. Her posture was very straight and her hair was made neatly and no strand was out of place. She bowed at a perfect 45 degree angle. "Hello Nishikado-sama."

"Hello Yuko-san." The man smiled politely. "Yuki, this will be your etiquette teacher, Hanazono Yuko."

"Hi, my name is Yuki." Yuki bowed.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hanazono Yuko, I hope we get along." She smiled politely.

"Well, I will leave Yuki in your care." Soujiroh said politely and left as did the other two people.

"Alright, I will tell you straight, this training will be hard and I will be tough." She warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Yuki saluted which got her hand smacked.

"Ladies do not salute like men." She said and she held a wand out similar to that of what conductors use.

"Yes ma'am." Smack.

"It is madam, please refrain from shortening it."

"Yes...madam." Yuki said.

"Good, now please show me the way you walk."

Yuki walked casually and she got smacked again. "Ouch!" Smack.

"Please do not slouch and keep your back straight."

"Yes madam." Yuki walked again.  
"Good, now please try walking in these shoes." She held up a pair of three inch stilettos. "I hope I got the right size fit."

Yuki put on the shoes and much to her despair, it fit perfectly. Yuki has walked in high heels before but her highest were two inches and they were not stilettos, they were more like wedges. She stood up and she felt her legs wobble and she bit her lip while she walked. She tripped and fell.

"Are you alright?" The lady asked as she helped Yuki up.

"I'm fine, thanks." Smacked on the wrist again.

"It's not 'thanks,' it's 'thank you.'" Yuko said. Yuki sighed inwardly, afraid that sighing out loud will get her hit again. Yuko was like those scary nuns that used to use a ruler except she was scarier. Never in her life had she ever been hit.

"Thank you." Yuki said quietly and bowed.

"Alright, try again."

"Yes."

-Meanwhile-

"Soujiroh, are you prepared to make tea for the tea ceremony we will be having in honor of announcing your wedding to Yuki?" His father asked.

"Yes father, I have decided on a tea to make already."

"The invitations will be sent tomorrow and the tea ceremony is to be held next week."

Soujiroh nodded in response, he wondered how Yuki was doing with her training. Madam Hanazono was known to be a great etiquette teacher for aristocrat heiresses but hardly anyone is able to survive her intense training. He doubt he would be able to live either and she didn't seem to be the type to give in to handsome boys.

"Are you paying attention?" His father questioned.

"Ah, yes." Soujiroh nodded and turned to his concentration to his tea, but he found that hard to do. "Father, did mother ever go through such training?"

"Not really since she was already born into a noble household so she knew the etiquette as she was growing up, but she did receive hard training on the art of tea."

"Oh I see." Soujiroh said quietly.

"We will end here for today."

"Yes father." He bowed and walked away.

"Soujiroh."

"Oh, mother." He greeted.

"I just wanted to tell you that what Yuki's going through is very tough and I hope you will be there for her and support her."

"Don't worry, I will." Soujiroh remembered the promise he made with outo-san.

"Your father isn't hiring the teacher to just teach her etiquette, but to test her mental endurance and her ability to stay calm. Being a tea maker's wife is not an easy task and sometimes there may be social situations where she needs to stay calm and endure any hardships. To make matters worse, she is your wife and you are loved by every single woman in Japan." His mother sighed the last sentence.

"I know." Soujiroh acknowledged. "Well I'm going to go and get some rest." He walked slowly up the stairs and sighed. His mother was right, he was a renowned playboy and all of Japan knew it. He sometimes wondered if he acted like a proper son to his father and mother. Did he fail their expectations of a good son?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So tired..." Yuki trudged across the floor and looked up to see how many stairs she had to climb before she got to their room. Their. It sounded kind of awkward when she thought about it, why would it be awkward though? They were married...

Slowly, she walked up the stairs and each step seemed to inflict more soreness on her thighs, she had no idea how much she had walked today. She walked more than when there was a sale at a supermarket or store. She felt her body falling backwards and she closed her eyes to brace the impact. Instead, she felt a tug on her arm and a soft yet hard object against her head. She looked up to see Soujiroh who looked down at her with concern and slight annoyance.

"You're always getting in trouble aren't you?" He sighed.

"Sorry." Yuki said quietly and remembered the times he had saved her before.

"I guess it was thanks to that, we were able to meet." He said quietly and she couldn't tell whether he was grateful for it or sarcastic about it. She soon felt herself being lifted off the ground and she seemed to have gotten taller.

"P-put me down!" She demanded as she blushed furiously.

"And have you nearly fall again?" He simply questioned as he carried her. "Besides, you're not heavy at all."

She blushed as it felt as if they were on their honeymoon, but who was she kidding? Her and Soujiroh on a honeymoon? How embarrassing...

"It feels like I'm carrying you on our honeymoon huh?" He said quietly and she nearly jumped out of his arms. Was he reading her mind?

"Yeah..." She cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Would you carry me if we were on our honeymoon?"

"Of course." He merely smiled and winked which caused Yuki to blush. "Today...must have been hard for you huh?"

"Oh, not at all!" She quickly spoke but her yawning failed to support her claim as she leaned her head against the crook of his neck.

"You're a terrible liar." Soujiroh merely said softly and smirked. He slowly and carefully opened the door even though it was difficult for him. He placed her on the bed and sat down beside her, looking at her sleeping face. What was he doing? He touched his heart which seemed to beat rapidly. Carefully, he removed the strands of hair that covered her face. If he was to look closely, she wasn't ugly or anything like that. She had soft full red lips and cheeks that were naturally a pink tint and her eyelashes were long. She seemed like a good girl, why did she have to fall for a guy like him? He wondered how many times had he run away from her, why did he do that? He thought for a long time and took out his cell phone. Yuki had taken so many pictures of him that it seemed unfair for him not to have any. He silently snapped a picture of her sleeping face. This would make such good blackmail material. He smiled to himself and looked over at Yuki once again who never stirred in her sleep. He covered her with a blanket and found his lips near her lips. He paused for a moment to check if she was awake and she was still in a blissful deep sleep. He moved up and kissed her forehead instead, after, he closed the door.

Tomorrow was going to be another hard day for her. He thought and wished he could do something to help her but he didn't know what.

"Father." He greeted as he saw his father outside his bedroom door.

"Is Yuki asleep?"

"Yes. Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"No, just wanted to let you know that someone else is going to be at the tea ceremony."

"Eh? Really? Who?" Soujiroh asked curiously, everyone should have been invited already. Was there someone who didn't get invited?

"That person is coming back from the States soon." His father said enigmatically.  
Soujiroh's eyes widened. He couldn't believe who would be coming.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15-**

"Isn't she supposed to get married?" Soujiroh asked.

"Apparently, the engagement is off so she decided to come back."

"I see." He simply stated and he went down the stairs. He gave Akira a call and told them to meet up at Tokyo Bar.

"Long time no see." Akira drank his scotch as Soujiroh took a seat and ordered some Dom Perignon.

"Yeah, I really haven't seen you in a while."

"How's the married life?"

Soujiroh sighed and drank his alcohol. "Interesting."

"What's with the sigh?"

"She's back."

Akira's eyes widened. "You don't mean _her,_ do you?"

"Her engagement is off."

Akira nearly choked on his drink. "What are you going to do now?"

"There's nothing I can do. I'm married now." Marriage. The words echoed in his head and he drank some more.

"I still can't believe you got married. Nishikado Soujiroh, womanizer of the century, is married to a commoner and a nice and innocent one too." Akira laughed.

"I know, I'm still not able to accept the news."

"Really? You seemed to have changed though."

"What are you talking about?"

He gestured to the two hot girls sitting down across the bar. "They're been eyeing us since we've got here and yet you haven't even taken notice of them. The old Soujiroh would have sensed it in an instant."

The tea maker laughed and shook his head. "I really am losing my touch."

"It's okay, just go and have a nice family." Akira patted his back.

"Thanks." Soujiroh scoffed and straightened his suit. "I better leave." Akira made a whipping noise and Soujiroh pushed him gently. "Just wait until you get a wife and we'll see who's whipped."

"Bye, drive safely." Akira waved to his friend. "Well, it's time to get to work." He headed over to the opposite side of the bar.

As Soujiroh was driving, he yawned slightly and thought about what Akira had said. Akira was right, Soujiroh was whipped and he had changed. Could being married really change an ex-bachelor so much? It couldn't be, Soujiroh shook his head. He was still the same person he had always been.

-Nishikado Household-

Yuki woke up and checked the time. It was one in the morning and her throat felt dry. As she tried to get up, her legs were sore as well as her back and she fell to the floor.

"Ouch..." She groaned and decided to go back to bed but her thirst for water overpowered her. She decided to crawl to the door and hopefully be able to support herself by holding the door knob. As she was crawling, the door opened and Soujiroh jumped.

"Yuki, you scared me!"

"Huh?" She was confused.

"I thought you were Sadako."

"Jerk." Yuki mumbled and groaned at how her body ached.

"Jerk?" Soujiroh said and laughed. "And I was going to help you too."

"I was just kidding!" Yuki gave a fake laugh.

"What are you doing on the floor anyways?"

"My legs are sore."

"What am I going to do with you?" Soujiroh smiled softly and Yuki sniffed his suit.

"You went drinking didn't you?" She said slightly disappointed that he would go to bars yet again.

"Just wanted to have something to drink."

Yuki didn't say anything but she could read his mind. "Something bothering you?" She asked carefully.

Soujiroh eyed her in amazement, she was able to sense something was wrong with him?

The next day, which Yuki dreaded, the woman was back. This time she looked slightly furious.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked tentatively.

"Yesterday, I saw Young Master was carrying you up the stairs."

"Umm...yes...my legs were sore and I could walk up the stairs." Yuki blushed in embarrassment.

"A lady should never have a man carry her and must keep a poker face despite how much pain she is going through."

"Yes madam." Yuki said politely.

"Now, this time, instead of wearing those stilettos, you will wear traditional sandals and a kimono." She gestured to the outfit and shoes that two maids were holding. "Go change into them and come back."

"Yes madam." She took the clothes and wore them. The kimono she was wearing was easy to put on since she had to wear something like it at the shop she used to work at part time. The hardest part was the shoes. She had worn sandals before but these sandals were high off the ground and looked like the ones worn by geishas. She nearly fell and walked back carefully.

"Straighten your back and do not look down." Yuko commanded.

"Yes." Yuki looked forward and walked.

"Good, you're not doing as bad as I thought you would be. I guess having you wear three inch stilettos helped." Yuko gave her a small smile. "Today may be the last day I train you. The tea ceremony is to be held two days from now and tomorrow you should get some rest or else your legs will be sore."

"Thank you for teaching me thus far." Yuki bowed.

"Here's a little gift from me." Yuko handed her a rectangular box which looked like the size of a pencil box. "Open it later. For now, I will teach you how to serve the tea. Your husband will make the tea and it is the wife's job to serve the tea." Yuki smiled slightly at the word husband but masked her expression after a while and showed a serious face.

She was ready to take on the tea ceremony and show people she is worthy of being a Nishikado.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16-**

It was finally the day of the tea ceremony and frankly, Yuki was never as hell. Her kimono felt tight and it restricted her breathing but it was probably just her nerves making her feel like that. She could feel her hands shaking and she clenched her fists, hoping the shaking would stop. She looked in the mirror and saw someone foreign. Her reflection had her hair up in a bun and her face had makeup which was slightly heavier than what she usually wore: red lipstick and mascara. She didn't look like commoner Yuki anymore, but more of a prestigious girl of the upper class. She then remembered the box that the teacher had given her and inside was a pretty hair pin. She admired its beauty and carefully placed it in her hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yuki said and Soujiroh entered the room. He was wearing a traditional kimono and he entered with a sense of pride.

"You look very pretty." He complimented quietly.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She commented. Of course, that was a total understatement to how she felt around his right there and then. He was very handsome and it looked like that kimono was made just for him.

He scoffed but smiled nonetheless. "The ceremony is going to start soon, are you prepared for it?"

"Of course." Yuki grinned and got up from her seat. She went down the stairs and out to the huge garden where tables and chairs were being set up for guests to arrive. She nearly bumped into someone and she apologized quietly.

"It's alright." Yuki looked up to see a girl wearing a very pretty kimono. She looked familiar though she couldn't pinpoint who it was. The guests began to arrive and Yuki greeted them as politely as she could.

"She's doing well, isn't she?" whispered to her husband who only grunted. Mrs. Nishkado smiled, she knew her husband was happy as well except he was not the type of person to show his emotions openly to others.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Nishikado gathering. My son, Nishikado Soujiroh will be performing the tea ceremony and his newlywed wife, Matsuoka Yuki will be serving the tea. Please accept her graciously and thank you for coming." bowed gracefully and Yuki bowed as well. She remembered all she had learned from her teacher and she wanted to make her proud.

"You're not doing as bad as I thought you would." Soujiroh smiled and whispered to her as she took the teapot.

"Well, thank you for having faith in me." Yuki stated sarcastically and left. Soujiroh smiled after her. The tea ceremony ended well and many people even talked to Yuki although she was barely introduced into the family. She talked quietly to them and bowed when necessary. Her eyes, however, was distracted by a certain male and the woman he was talking to.

"Soujiroh." A voice had said weakly and he turned to see her once again. She had not changed in the four years he had not seen her. She still looked beautiful and graceful as always.

"Sara." He felt a lump in his throat after he uttered her name. A name he thought would never leave his lips.

"Can I talk to you alone?" They went to talk where flowers surrounded most of the area.

"So, you're married now." She attempted to make small talk.

"Yeah." He wondered why she wanted to talk to him alone. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I-I missed you." Sara said softly. Soujiroh froze at the statement. He had dreamed about hearing such a thing for years but why wasn't he happy right now? "I want you back." She pressed her lips on his and he stared wide eyed. He stood there like a frozen statue and when she pulled away, she looked at him with eyes of confusion. Soujiroh heard something hit one another and he turned around to see Yuki picking up the fruits from the floor and onto the plate.

"Yuki..." He stared at her pitifully.

"Sorry for interrupting, I-I thought you two would be hungry and want something to eat." She said and choked back her tears.

"Yuki-"

"Sorry again." She said and ran away from the two. Soujiroh stared after her with eyes of longing and he rubbed his temples. Why did nothing ever go his way?

"Tell me your answer two days from now at night at seven. I'll be waiting for you at the place we usually wait at." She whispered and left. Soujiroh let out a deep sigh.

Nothing ever went his way.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17-**

Soujiroh chased after Yuki and went around looking for her but could not find her anywhere. He searched the whole garden and she was not there. He felt slightly panicked as he searched for her, where was she? He ran up the stairs and entered their bedroom to find it empty. He called her cell phone and heard the ringing in the room, she had left it here. He ran outside and got into his car to search for her. Was she at the marketplace?

While he had gone to search for her, Yuki was in the closet sitting there and silently crying her heart out. After that kiss, she had finally remembered who the girl was. It was Soujiroh's first love who had left and caused him a lot of pain. Now that Sara was back, was she out of the picture? Probably so, he was kissing her. Yuki wiped her tears and laughed. Well, wasn't she acting funny right now? Crying over a boy...She sighed. It wasn't the first anyways: for some reason she always fell for the jerks. Part of her still believed that she had a chance but then again, what chance did she really have? This was a fake marriage anyways. It was going to end in a year. What was she wishing to happen?

Soujiroh ran around in the marketplace looking for her. He even entered the shop where she picked out clothes for him at.

"Hello." The shopkeeper bowed.

"Hello."

"You're not with your girlfriend today?"

"Umm...no." He said awkwardly.

"Well, you should treasure her, she seems like a good catch."

Soujiroh smiled. "Yeah...she is." He ran around and thought about going to Yuki's house but knowing Yuki, she wouldn't want to worry her parents and sisters so that place was out of the question. He decided to call her cell phone more time, hoping that she was at home, but she did not pick up.

Yuki heard the phone vibrate on the desk and she got up to look at the caller ID, it was Soujiroh. She thought about picking up but she didn't feel like talking to him right now. There was a knock on the door and she opened it to find Sara standing by the door.

"Hello." Yuki bowed and Sara did as well.

"I wanted to talk to you, is it alright if I came in?" Sara asked politely.

"Yes, come in." Yuki gestured to the small table inside the room which had two chairs in it and a tea set on the table. She made some green tea and poured some for Sara.

"Thank you." Sara took a sip while Yuki sat down in her seat and made herself comfortable.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuki asked. She had a feeling she knew but she wanted to ask just to make sure.

"I'm sure you know already, seeing how you saw the two of us at the garden."

"Yes..." Yuki didn't want to recall those moments that occurred a few minutes ago but she had no choice but to replay them in her mind. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I know I don't have the right to say this but I want to be with Soujiroh again." Sara stared at her tea cup while she said this.

"Weren't you the one who left Soujiroh? He was in a lot of pain at that time."

"I know, ever since I went on that plane to America, I have been having regrets. Why did I leave him? What would have happened if we were together? I can't help but think of these things and it makes me wish I had never left him in the first place."

"Then why did you get on that plane to America?"

"I don't know, maybe I wanted to confirm something for myself."

"Confirm something?"

"Confirm my feelings for Soujiroh." Yuki looked at Sara when Sara stated it and she was looking back as well. "I'm sorry, Yuki-san, but my feelings for Soujiroh have been confirmed."

"Is that why you didn't want to get married with that man from America?" Yuki was hesitant to ask but she wanted to know. She had a right didn't she?

Sara nodded. "I couldn't be with that man since I figured out my feelings for Soujiroh. It just wouldn't be fair for him or me – Soujiroh as well."

Yuki toyed with her cup of tea. "Why are you telling me all of this? Shouldn't you be telling Soujiroh?"

"I want you to leave Soujiroh."

Yuki spilled her tea onto the floor.


End file.
